


Everything Is Okay

by SunshineH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Marriage, Princess - Freeform, Spoiled kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, commercial based, funny kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineH/pseuds/SunshineH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry's son says penis and their daughter demands to be called princess with no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pV8oMvt-IrI) commercial  
> I just thought it was really funny and super cute! I just threw this together so I hope you guys enjoy! X
> 
> Translated to Russian here (https://ficbook.net/readfic/4215795)

"You have to wear pants today James." Louis sighed as he tried to catch up with his 6 year old son. He get's this from Harry, and that's not a secret. Harry never wears pants around the house,and James lives by the motto of, _monkey see monkey do_ , or more like, _frog see frog do_. Louis runs and grabs James by the legs and holds him upside down walking up the stairs, grabbing his jeans that he threw off at the top of the stairs and taking him to the bathroom standing him on the closed toilet. 

 

"I don't know why I gotta wear pants Daddy. I am free without them." James yells out, lifting his arms in the air. Louis would usually just let his son run around in his undies, because he honestly doesn't have the energy to try and put pants on him everyday, but today they were having a barbecue to meet Niall's new girlfriend, and he wasn't going to have James eating his cheeseburger in nothing but his spider-man undies with ketchup on his stomach, _again._  

 

_Thump._

 

Louis quickly turned around to asses the situation behind him. Well, there is his husband, laying on the floor with a bow in his hair. But his daughter is nowhere to be seen. Louis should really win a _'most likely to lose his fucking mind before the age of 29'_ award. "Where is Darcy babe?" Louis asked, completely unfazed by James throwing himself on top of Harry's stomach.

 

"She ran down the stairs because she heard the doorbell ring and she tripped me. She wanted to open the door." Harry said picking himself up off the floor and taking James up, leaving butterfly kisses on his son's face, and of course James slaps his hand right on top of Harry's mouth, Harry knows James hates kisses but he does it anyways, so Louis goes downstairs leaving his 6 year old to point at his Papa and tell him why it is not sanitary to kiss him on the face. 

 

When Louis got down stairs he was met with the sight of his friends already with beers and just about to walk out the back, but Darcy was blocking them. Oh god. 

 

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Louis said scooping his 4 year old daughter off of the wood floor, opening the french doors for his friends and greeting them as they walked out. "Uncle Zayn didn't call me Princess Darcy. It hurt." She said putting one of her hands on her heart and the other on Louis' cheek. Okay so, she gets this from him, and it's totally okay, at least she wears pants on a daily basis. Louis laughs and waits for Harry to come down with James. Once he does, holding James jeans in his hands of course, Louis scolds them and quickly puts James jeans on and grabs him by the hand walking him out so he can properly greet their guests. 

 

"Wow buddy, I didn't know you owned pants." Liam joked, rubbing James on the head after hugging the rest of them. James rolls his eyes and laughs, saying hello to his uncle Zayn then walking over to Niall and his new girlfriend which Harry thinks is Sarah, or Samantha, or no wait is it Carly?

 

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend Ashley. Ashley this Louis and Harry and these are there kids James and Darcy." Oh it's Ashley, he was close. Okay not really but sue him for not remembering _another_ one of Niall's new girlfriends name. They all greeted each other and Louis and Zayn walked off starting to grill the burgers and the hot dogs letting everyone else sit along the pool or on the patio tables with beers chatting, like it always was. 

 

"So, Ashley what do you do?" Liam asked playing with his wedding ring. Him and Zayn just recently got married, about 7 months ago and he's still not quite use to having the weight on his finger, though he tells Zayn it's the good kind of weight he still feels like there is a bug on him when he forgets it's his ring. Idiot. Yes, this has been ruled by Louis. Liam is an idiot. So it's now a law, because Louis Tomlinson is the law so by result everything he says becomes a law. _Law #960 Liam is an honest to God idiot._

 

 _"_ I'm a doctor at Saint Nicolas Hospital." Ashley smiles, feeling Nialls hand on her lower back, reassuring her that everything she says would be perfect, even if it wasn't, Harry wouldn't let anyone joke about her until about the 4th meeting, so she was safe from Louis' sassy remarks. James bounced up on the chair next to Harry, standing and slamming his hand on the wood table he looks straight at Ashley. Harry tucks one hand behind Darcy, who's on his lap, and the other in James belt buckle guiding him down back to at least try and sit like a relaxed human being. 

 

"You're a doctor?" James asks sitting on his knees, Harry sighed, at least he wasn't tipping over the chair this time. Ashley giggled and nodded her head, looking over at Harry who just smiled a smile that said _'I'm so sorry my son is this way, he's really cute but really loud and very curious'.  "_ Yes James, I help those who are injured." Ashley says, smiling at James. Harry knew that nobody could resist smiling when they were around his boy. With his big blue eyes, that he, much to Harry's praises, got from his father and his chubby cheeks littered with freckles. I mean who could not smile at that face. 

 

"Okay, so me and Daddy were watching a movie and a man kicked him, the guy in the movie," He took a deep sigh, shaking his head. "the man that was trying to punch him, he kicked him down on the ground. And he was gonna kick him while he was on the ground but you know what he did?" James asked, throwing his arms onto the table, and Ashley and everyone else in the table shake their head no, laughing a little because this little boy is looking very serious and determined and the whole table is very curious about what he is about to say next. "He kicked him in the penis. He was injured," He said tapping his fingers on the surface, "injured bad, you would've helped him right?" 

 

Everyone busted out laughing except for Harry who almost spit out his drink. Did his 6 year old son just say penis. He just said penis. Oh my- Louis. Harry looked up and saw Louis and Zayn walking up the table, to get some more beers. Harry glared at Louis, once he asked what everyone is laughing about. Niall looked up and pointed at James, "Dude, Jamesyboy here just said penis." Niall choked out between breathless laughs, Louis' head quickly snapped over to see Harry's glaring eyes burning holes into him. Okay, so Louis may have told James, but like it's not his fault because James asked where did the man kick him and Louis had no other choice but to say penis. He wasn't going to say dick, or cock or pee pee. Like girls have pee pee's not men. Harry gave Louis _the look._ And if Louis suggested his guest stay a couple hours longer than usual. Well, he is not to blame. Blame Harry Styles and his death glare and his really hard secret pinches. 

 

**

 

"Louis William Tomlin- _fucking-_ son." Harry said walking into their room after putting the kids to sleep. Louis took off his glasses and closed his book, leaving them on his side table. "Why on earth, what, like, what possessed you to teach our 6 year old son the word penis?" Harry asked standing over his side of the bed with his hand on his hip. Louis gulped and fixed the covers over him. 

 

"Well he asked me, so like I just told him." Louis said looking up at Harry, who stood there with his mouth open and brows furrowed. "You couldn't tell him it was a no-no spot, or the private part? Like a normal parent." Harry sat on his side of the bed, pulling his hair up and snuggling his legs under the covers, and he just started giggling. Fucking giggling. Louis looks over at him like he had three heads. 

 

"Haz, why ar-" He was cut off by Harry falling over onto his lap, his laughs being muffled by Louis' sheet covered thighs. Harry started cackling like a mad man, which of course, caused Louis to start laughing, letting his head lay back on the headboard. "He ju-, he said it like, like it was an everyday word. He was so serious. Like he genuinel-he didn't know- he's wow." Harry breathed in, getting up and leaning his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis tucked him into his side, kissing the top of his head. 

 

"He's beautiful isn't he," Louis sighs, playing with Harry's fingers on top of his chest, "We make some cute ass babies Harold. They're pretty funny too." Harry smiled and nodded, stretching to the side turning off the light and snuggling deeper into Louis' side, if that was possible.

 

"I love you boo-bear."

 

"I love you too my Hazza." 

 

**

 

Louis woke up with a weight on his stomach. At first he thought it was Harry but when he didn't feel kisses trailing down his stomach, he squinted his eyes open to see Darcy sitting on top of him, using him as a bench. He feels James laying next to him, and he sees Harry sitting up again the headboard, playing with James hair.

 

"Daddy's awake princess." Harry whispers to Darcy, causing her to gasp and turn her head, placing her two hands on Louis' cheek. She started moving his face side to side. Louis kept his eyes shut, trying really hard not to smile. "Papa, he's not awake, see." She turns to Harry with a pout on her face. Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

"Oh really? Hey Princess Darcy why don't you jump on daddy, but a little bit lower." Harry said referring to Louis' no-no spot. Louis quickly opened his eyes and grabbed Darcy and started smothering her with kisses, causing her to yell in laughter. James started jumping in between them, which caused Darcy to slither out of Louis' grip and start jumping in between them with her big brother. Louis was about to hiss at them to not jump, but he sat up and let himself take in the view. His beautiful children laughing, and smiling, holding each others hands trying their hardest to not jump on daddy and papa. Then his gorgeous husband. His beautiful boy, smiling letting his legs be a barrier for our kids. He was always so cautious.

 

Family is everything and if your son says penis and your daughter demands to be called a princess, it's perfect. Everything is okay, even when it's not, it is. Because Louis has his kids and he has his husband and they make everything perfect. Even waking up on a Sunday at 8 am.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> @pavedgolds  
> if you'd like of course x


End file.
